


A Night Off

by coffee_and_wolfsbane



Series: Kyoko/Julian [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfic, Foreplay, Knives, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_wolfsbane/pseuds/coffee_and_wolfsbane
Summary: ♡ mature (18+) content within this fanfic ♡





	A Night Off

Kyoko gave the last customer a smile and a goodnight as they were leaving her shop. Dusk was beginning to take over the Vesuvian sunset, and she had to start closing up and getting ready for the next day. Tourists had flowed in and out like the tides, and she knew that the next day would be the same. She placed a hand on the wooden door, warm from the day’s sun, and activated the protective runes that covered the paint. 

From years of practice, Kyoko was efficient in picking and wrapping the herbs to hang and dry, setting up new potion bottles, and giving the floors a once-over with the broom. As she cleared off the tarot table in the back and switched out the colorful bolts of cloth that covered it, she felt the spell on the front door dissipate and come back to life as the other person who was linked to the runes entered. 

“I’m free from the shackles of good deeds! Ready for a night of adventure?” 

An unconscious smile flashed across Kyoko’s face. Ever since Julian had challenged her to a drinking contest--and lost miserably--he had been over almost every day and night, stopping whenever he wanted to see her without shame. She smoothed the fabric and replaced the crystal ball and its stand (not that it got much use, Kyoko only ever saw wisps of different-colored smoke in the thing) and brushed her fingers through her hair quicky, straightening the fabric of her top. 

She walked back to the front room, and Julian was hunched over the fireplace, resupplying the wood with white branches. 

“This is driftwood, soaked in the sea and bleached by the sun. Pasha was playing around with these when we were kids, and somehow the whole castle she built caught fire,” Julian explained, drawing her back against his chest and directed her so she was in front of the fireplace. As the branches began to crackle, Kyoko’s eyes widened as the flames that sprang up were a mixture of blue and green. 

“The salt from the water does it,” Julian said, pressing his lips into her hair. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kyoko murmured. The shades of blue reminded her of when the winter sun filtered through ice, and she leaned back against him. She felt his lips trail across the top of her head, down her temple and pause at her ear. He kissed the tip of her ear before spinning her around. 

“Where’s the pup tonight?” Julian asked, referring to her familiar, curling a lock of her hair around his leather glove. 

“He went to help Mazelinka with her new fireplace,” Kyoko said, leaning her cheek into his touch. 

“Mmm. Then you’re all mine. I’ve been meaning to ask...what is _this_?” he asked, his gloved hands encircling her waist. Two fingers snaked underneath her sheer top and tugged at the black silk underneath. “I saw it when you came to give Portia the chamomile tea she wanted.” 

Kyoko gave him a small smile. “It’s a chemise.” 

“It’s been driving me crazy all day. You can see it through your shirt.” 

Kyoko meant to tell him that it was supposed to be that way, but he pulled her into a burning kiss, his mouth working against hers as his arms kept her trapped against his chest. Kyoko managed to wiggle her arms free and wrapped them around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair as she untied the patch that covered his eye. 

Julian tensed when it came undone, as usual when it came to his scarlet eye, but Kyoko took advantage of the distraction to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue against his. He let out a groan, his insecurity forgotten, and gripped her waist, pressing their bodies together. They were locked lip to lip, hip to hip as Kyoko ushered him back against the table. 

She broke off the kiss long enough to push the long coat he wore off. 

“I take it we’re doing a night in, then?” Julian chuckled, his eyes molten. 

Kyoko arched a brow at him. “Do you have any objections?” 

Julian shook his head avidly, still laughing under his breath. Kyoko put her hands on his shoulders and ran her palms down his chest, letting her nails scrape through his shirt. Julian sucked in a sharp breath when she raked gently over his nipples, then down his abdomen and thighs. She knelt down, making quick work on the buckles of his boots, and he reached down with long arms to help her discard them. 

When he tried to draw her back up, she batted his hands away. This is where he always had them stop; clothes disheveled, panting, full of need and frustrated. Kyoko wasn’t going to let him have his way tonight. She tugged off his leather gloves, pressing a quick kiss to each palm, and they joined the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Stay there, and don’t move,” she warned him. 

“You don’t want help?” Julian teased, reaching for her. 

“Julian. Stay,” Kyoko repeated, harsher this time, her eyes flashing. She knew if he got a hold of her, she wouldn’t have the upper hand again. That, and she wanted to see if his...eagerness at taking orders went as far as she hoped. 

To Kyoko’s satisfaction, his mismatched gaze widened with excitement, and a shudder rocked his entire body. He made a little show of holding his hands up in defeat, and he obediently raised his arms when she caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She let her eyes drift appreciatively over his smooth, pale chest, and pressed her lips against the fragile skin of his throat, biting here and there to keep him guessing. 

And to distract him again. She remembered some of the advice the other women had given her when she had visited the bath house in the early morning, and she had a feeling that if Julian got wind of her intent, he’d stop her. She slid her thigh in between his legs, and when she felt a hard length push against her hip, she shivered. He groaned again, his hips flexing, rubbing himself against her. 

“Kiss me, Kyoko, please,” he said on a groan. 

Kyoko indulged him, kissing him and nipping at his bottom lip. With deft fingers, she had his pants undone and down around his ankles. He looked at her with surprise, which quickly turned to disbelief when she slid her hand against his arousal, running her palm up and down the swollen shaft. “Kyoko, wait--” Julian started, but his protests ended on a gasp as she knelt down, parted her lips and took the tip of his erection into her mouth. She swirled her tongue in a slow circle, and was rewarded by another gasp. 

“Oh, gods. Don’t stop,” Julian begged. 

Kyoko slid her mouth down farther, taking him in deeper into her mouth, and drew back languidly, letting her tongue stroke the underside. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his thighs, and she could feel how tight the muscles were. She sank her nails into his legs, and Julian hissed, his thick member hardening even more between her lips. 

Kyoko glanced up at Julian. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he had such a hard grip on the edge of the table that his knuckles were white. She paused, waiting for him to look at her, and when his eyes cracked open, she sucked hard. His hips bucked in response and he let out a strangled curse, his head falling back, but he kept watching her, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood. Kyoko teased him, alternating between fast and slow, gentle and rough, caressing his thighs as she worked him. 

She was a quick study as to what he drove him to the edge, and she brought him to the brink and then eased off, again and again. He was fighting her, though, like he didn’t want it to end. His chest was pumping, his breath coming heavily through gritted teeth, and a fine sheen of sweat bloomed across his skin. She felt her own body respond, lust driving straight to her core, becoming hot and needy as she tormented him. 

“Changed my mind. Stop,” Julian said, his voice hoarse. 

His entire body was tense, and she wanted to see him go wild. She could taste how close he was. With a wicked glint in her eye, she closed her mouth enough to let her teeth scrape over the sensitive flesh, from the base all the way to the tip. 

“Stop. Kyoko, stop--_fuck_!” Julian released his grip on the table and grabbed her by the hair, popping his arousal out of her mouth and wrenching her head back. Kyoko glared at him until she saw that he wasn’t done. Desire curled in her stomach as she watched him fist his erection, and he barked out another curse as he came, jetting over the straining muscles of his abdomen and chest. 

Kyoko’s eyes ate up the sight of him, flushed and sated, half-naked on her table and covered in his own mess. From now on, any time she looked at that table she was going to see him sprawled out like some sexual sacrifice, and she loved it. 

“I wanted to make you finish,” she objected. 

“Oh, you did.” Julian leaned over to grab his shirt as he wiped himself off. He tossed the shirt aside, and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. “Don’t look so disappointed,” he purred, the one-sided grin on his face. “I’m no one-shot lover.” 

A flash of jealousy and uncertainty flitted across Kyoko’s mind, cooling her desire like a freezing rain. She wasn’t the first he had orgasmed for, and she suddenly wanted to know the nameless, faceless past lovers she had to compete with. Were they experienced, dazzling him with a whore’s tricks, or did they come to him as virgins with innocent charms? Which did he prefer? 

“You are _entirely_ too dressed.” Julian’s soft observation brought Kyoko from her spiral. He caught both of her wrists with one hand, and took his time easing the fabric of her top off of her. His fingers skimmed down her shoulders and back, caressing the silk. 

“Black’s your color. You look...sinful.” Julian leaned down to kiss her softly, and she didn’t protest when he picked her up, catching the back of her legs with a swing of his arm. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom, and he carefully laid her down on the furs that littered her bed. 

Fighting the sudden shyness that washed over her, Kyoko didn’t cover up. She let him unlace the side of her skirt, his mismatched stare lingering on where the silk clung to her chest and the skin of her legs as he pulled it off. He cast it aside and ran a hand, the one with the murderer’s brand, up and down the outside of her leg, feeling the curves. 

“I could tell you were a dancer the moment you walked into the Raven,” Julian murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of her ankle. “The way you twisted and turned through the crowd. Your skirt had a wonderfully long slit up the side, and every time I caught a glimpse of your leg, I wanted to blind every other man that was staring at you.”

“Julian,” Kyoko began, but he shushed her, biting gently at the curve of her calf. He kissed the scar that she had received the night she found Regis, which had healed in a jagged twist on her lower leg. 

“Let me take my time. We have all night.” He kissed his way up to her panties, which were black to match her chemise. He nudged her legs apart and settled into the space between her legs. Too slowly, he inched the silk top up, revealing her hips, stomach, and ribs. Kyoko propped herself up and took her chemise off herself, impatience and nerves making her hands unsteady. Cool air hit her breasts, and she settled back down on her elbows and held her breath, waiting for his reaction. 

Julian’s hands never stopped caressing her waist and ribs, his uneven gaze eating up the skin that she’d revealed.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, and cupped one breast in his hand as he lowered his head to lick at the tip of her breast. Her nipple hardened in his mouth, and Kyoko hissed as he ran his tongue over it again before sucking in a slow, drawn-out rhythm. She moaned when he began to massage the other one. Soon, her legs were sawing under him, trying to get more, the passion creating a blanket of fire underneath her skin. 

He caught her nipple between his teeth and pulled. Kyoko let out a surprised yelp, shaking. He leaned over, retrieving the knife she kept at the side of her bed, and her eyes widened when he caressed her breast with the flat of the blade. She bit down on her lip, her heart stuttering, as he drew the blade down carefully, letting the edge rasp against her skin without cutting. In its wake, a bright pink line appeared. A mixture of sudden fear and intense arousal left her head dizzy as the sharp point turned towards her pelvis and nestled underneath her panties. In a quick motion, the blade sliced through the flimsy fabric, and her body was bare to him. 

Julian put her legs over his shoulders, and she didn’t have time to think or resist. There was no prelude, just his mouth on her sex, his tongue plunging inside, imitating the motions of what was coming. Kyoko’s back arched and she cried out, pleasure sharpening to pain as he assaulted her with his mouth and lips. He latched onto her with greedy pulls, and Kyoko saw that he had hardened again, one hand moving down to stroke himself as he devoured her. He nipped at her swollen bundle of nerves with his teeth and she flew apart, crying out his name as an orgasm crashed over her, stars and black dots dancing around her vision. 

Kyoko could hear Julian’s very male laughter as he kissed her hip. His hand replaced his mouth, and he groaned when he felt how wet she was. 

“You’re so ready for me,” he murmured. His thumb found her clit as he sank two fingers into her, and she raised her hips to meet his strokes, the pressure building up in her again. 

When Julian stopped suddenly, she looked at him, her thoughts incoherent. He was completely still, staring at her in shock. 

“You’re a virgin?” he asked, dumbfounded. “But you...how did you know how to...?” 

She nodded, her embarrassment spilling onto her cheeks as she blushed. “The, uh, ladies at the bath house had some tips they were happy to share,” she admitted, her face burning. She became even more confused when he closed his eyes, like he was in pain. 

“I shouldn’t like it,” he muttered, his eyes opening and burning with need and something darker, more primal. “I shouldn’t crave being the only one to taste you, to watch you come until you can’t say your name. I shouldn’t want to mark you so everyone knows who you belong to.” 

He gently pushed his fingers back into her, and Kyoko writhed, biting down on her lip. He settled into an easy rhythm, his thumb rubbing against the top of her sex every time he stroked. 

He leaned forward to capture her lips in a desperate kiss. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tried to pull him closer, but he resisted. Their teeth banged together and he breathed in her gasps as he plunged his fingers deep, breaking through the barrier. Kyoko stiffened briefly at the sudden pain, but Julian kept up with his caress and she quickly forgot about it. 

“Julian,” she implored him, bolts of electricity and heat going straight to her core. He removed his fingers, and she protested. 

“What do you want, Kyoko?” he growled. 

“You,” Kyoko bit out. She grabbed his shoulders and used her leg to help in pinning his back into the mattress. He started to sit up, but her hand shot out and wrapped around his throat, squeezing firmly. She laughed darkly when he froze, a soft whimper escaping him, and she pressed her palm into the soft skin until he relented, laying back. 

“You’re not allowed to touch me,” Kyoko ordered. “If you touch me, I’ll finish myself off and leave you aching. Nod your head and tell me you understand.” 

Another shudder vibrated through Julian, and he nodded his head so fast he almost clipped his chin on his chest. “I understand,” he whispered, his eyes frantic and his tongue licking at his bottom lip.

“Good,” Kyoko praised him, and rewarded him by cupping her breasts with her hands, squeezing and rolling her nipples between her fingers. She gasped at the stinging sensation when she pulled harder, and Julian groaned, his eyes locked on her. His hands were twisted in the blankets, the grip harder than when they were holding onto the table downstairs. 

She glided one hand down her stomach and between her legs, finding the sweet spot his teeth had grazed against and rubbing in quick, light strokes. “Watch me come,” she moaned. 

Julian was staring at her with such intensity, she could feel the heat pouring off of him. When she couldn’t stand the assault on her clit anymore, she thrust two fingers inside her core, and her gasp died in her throat as her body convulsed. 

Underneath her, Julian was completely still, his uneven eyes wild. But he hadn’t touched her. 

“Can I touch you now?” Julian asked, his voice filled with gravel. 

Kyoko released her breast and placed her hand on the center of his chest. Her fingers were dripping from her release, and her smile was slow and corrupt.

“Open your mouth,” Kyoko purred. He dropped his jaw so fast it let out a crack, and she placed her fingers gently on top of his tongue. He didn’t lick her, though, mindful of her conditions. 

She dragged her fingers along his tongue, letting him taste her desire for him, and he moaned heavily. She stroked it slowly, sliding it between her fingers and circling the tip of his tongue with her thumb. Julian was panting, his breaths whistling through his nose as he struggled not to move. He moaned again when the pad of her thumb pressed against a canine hard enough to pierce her skin, and a scarlet droplet formed. Kyoko wiped the droplet against his bottom lip and took her hand away. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and groaned, his body ready to snap.

Kyoko raised herself on her knees, and palmed his erection. She used his blunt head to stroke herself, and they both hissed. She allowed the tip to just barely enter her, and Julian’s eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Can I touch you _now_?” he gasped. His arms were trembling from the force he was putting on them. She knew that if he had free reign, she would be on her back in an instant and he would be driving into her. 

“You will stay underneath me,” Kyoko panted. “You can touch me--”

She didn’t get a chance to complete the sentence. Julian’s arms seized her and he caught her by the hair again, making her hiss in pleasure. He strong-armed her to his lips, giving her a punishing kiss that was ravenous as he rolled his pelvis up and back, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as his shaft pulsed. He palmed the back of her head and guided her mouth to his shoulder. 

“Bite,” he snarled. He gave her no other warnings; his hands locked onto her hips, fingers digging into her skin, and she knew she would have bruises later. She clamped her teeth onto his skin as he pounded into her, leveraging her up and down with the strength of his arms so she met each thrust. Kyoko began to shake under the onslaught. The momentum kept growing until all Kyoko could feel was his blazing possession, the angle making the tip ram into the hidden sweet spot deep inside of her, and hearing him chanting her name over and over made her explode as she found her release. Her core milked his arousal, and she felt his erection kick inside her as he came, his teeth sinking into the side of her neck as he poured into her, his hips not stopping until he had spent every last drop into her. 

They both laid there, panting, until Julian pushed the hair out from her eyes. Worry was etched onto his face. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes searching hers. “I’m sorry I was so rough, I couldn’t help--you were just so--” 

“Don’t apologize.” She nuzzled his cheek with hers, and she felt the tension leave his body. 

Julian carefully withdrew from her, and the pulling sensation made her let out a very feminine sigh. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close so she was cuddled up to his chest, and he covered them with furs. 

Kyoko fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat and the feeling of his fingers winding through her hair. Julian thought that she was already passed out, and he missed the smile on her face when he whispered into her hair, “Mine.”


End file.
